bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
HOWLING
| releaseUS = | isbnUS = | releaseUK = | isbnUK = | chapterJa = 279. Jugulators 280. Jugulators2 281. THE VULGARIAN NOISE 282. THE PRIMAL FEAR 283. You don't hurt anymoreThis chapter originally appears as "You Don't Hurt Anymore" 284. Historia de Pantera y su Sombrastranslation "Story of the Panther and his Shadows" 285. 肉喰みて, ひとりEnglish translation: Devouring Alone (Japanese romaji: Shishi hamite, hitoriThis chapter appear as ' ' in Weekly Shonen Jump magazine 286. Guillotine You StandingThis chapter appears as 'Tooth and Nail' in Weekly Shonen Jump magazine -16. This chapter appears as '-15. ' in Weekly Shonen Jump magazine | chapterEn = | cover = Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez | image2 = | caption2 = }} Howling is the thirty-second volume of the Bleach manga series. Publisher's summary Bleach All Stars Chapters 279. Jugulators Ichigo begins his battle with Grimmjow. Summary: Characters in order of appearance : # Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez # Ichigo Kurosaki # Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck # Orihime Inoue Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 165: Murderous Intent! The Joyful Grimmjow 280. Jugulators2 Ichigo dons his Hollow mask to battle Grimmjow. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: # Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez # Ichigo Kurosaki # Orihime Inoue # Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 165: Murderous Intent! The Joyful Grimmjow 281. THE VULGARIAN NOISE Grimmjow goes into his Resurrección. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: # Orihime Inoue # Ichigo Kurosaki # Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 166: Desperate Effort vs. Desperate Effort! The Hollowized Ichigo 282. THE PRIMAL FEAR Harribel watches Grimmjow's battle. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: # Tia Harribel # Apacci # Mila Rose # Sung-Sun # Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez # Ichigo Kurosaki # Orihime Inoue # Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 166: Desperate Effort vs. Desperate Effort! The Hollowized Ichigo 283. You don't hurt anymoreThis chapter originally appears as "You Don't Hurt Anymore" Orihime and Nel cheer Ichigo on, giving him the advantage. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Ichigo Kurosaki #Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez #Orihime Inoue #Acidwire (flashback) #Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck #Dordonii Alessandro Del Socacchio (flashback) #Ulquiorra Cifer (flashback) Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 166: Desperate Effort vs. Desperate Effort! The Hollowized Ichigo 284. Historia de Pantera y su Sombras Grimmjow's past is revealed. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Ichigo Kurosaki #Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez #Orihime Inoue #Shawlong Koufang (Gillian) (flashback) #Di Roy Rinker (Adjuchas) (flashback) #Yylfordt Granz (Adjuchas) (flashback) #Edrad Liones (Adjuchas) (flashback) #Nakeem Grindina (Gillian) (flashback) Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 167: The Moment of Conclusion, the End of Grimmjow 285. 肉喰みて, ひとり As Grimmjow uses his strongest attack, he recalls more of his past. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Ichigo Kurosaki #Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez #Shawlong Koufang (Adjuchas) (flashback) #Edrad Liones (Adjuchas) (flashback) #Yylfordt Granz (Adjuchas) (flashback) #Di Roy Rinker (Adjuchas) (flashback) #Orihime Inoue #Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck #Rukia Kuchiki #Yasutora Sado Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 167: The Moment of Conclusion, the End of Grimmjow 286. Guillotine You Standing Ichigo defeats Grimmjow. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez #Ichigo Kurosaki #Orihime Inoue #Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck #Nnoitra Jiruga Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 167: The Moment of Conclusion, the End of Grimmjow * Episode 190: Hueco Mundo Chapter, Restart! -16. Hitsugaya's past is revealed. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: ''' #Tōshirō Hitsugaya #Momo Hinamori #Tōshirō's Grandmother #Tatsukichi #Ayumi #Shopkeeper #Rangiku Matsumoto #Hyōrinmaru '''Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 239: The Awakening Hyōrinmaru! Hitsugaya's Fierce Fight (flashback only) References Navigation Category:Volumes